Let Me Go
by Kit2000
Summary: After all 'pros' and 'cons', Rebecca agreed to join Claire to the mission at a night club. "Don't worry. I will protect you from guys' attention, dear," the red-haired girl winked at the younger one. "But really, Rebecca, there is nothing wrong to have a boyfriend. Why are you still single?" A Billy/Rebecca fanfic. Slightly Leon/Claire.


**A/N Hello everyone! We are back and we want to represent another Billy/Rebecca fanfic. While Kit2000 was on a boring business trip, she spent her free time writing this story ^^; The idea came to her when she listened to one Russian song, which title is "Let me go". We advise you to check it out at youtube, since the lyrics will have place in this story. Just copy this line **_**Юлия Савичева Отпусти**_** and paste it at youtube search. The lyrics here are our humble translation =) **

**We hope you will enjoy reading this fic and tell us about your impressions after. :la: **

**So, now…read, enjoy and don't forget to review!~**

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Billy/Rebecca supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**_

**Let Me Go**

It was one of those days Rebecca hated the most. It was a day when Claire had asked her for another crazy favour.

"Please, Rebecca, join me to the night club. I really can't understand my brother's motives, but I have to dig information out of there, disguised as a waiter. If Leon finds out what I do while he is on a mission, he will divorce me for sure," Claire complained and looked at her friend pleadingly. "I really need your support".

Rebecca just let out a sigh.

"You know that I hate nightclubs, Claire. There are lots of drunk guys, who-"

"Don't worry. I will protect you from their attention, dear," the red-haired girl winked at the younger one. "But really, Rebecca, there is nothing wrong to have a boyfriend. Why are you still single?"

The medic girl averted her eyes in a deep thought. She didn't want to remember one certain man whom she would never see in her life again, but who managed to steal her heart away that fateful horrific night.

She was young, she was beautiful. There were many decent men who tried to catch her interest and develop close relations, but she would always compare any of them with _him_.

Billy Coen—a wanted criminal, who proved her to be innocent, was always there. He lived deep in her heart, in her mind and whenever anyone tried to build up relations with her, he would always chase those men away by embracing her heart protectively—the very same manner he had used to hug her during their survival night.

"I don't need anyone," was her dull reply. Claire understood that her words had hurt Rebecca somehow and Redfield sat by her side, hugging her dearly.

"Sorry. I guess that guy is still fresh in your memories. Yet…it has been 3 years already".

"It's not only him, Claire. I just don't want to entrust my feelings and get attached to anyone."

Maybe it was what her mind was telling her, but her heart had another point of view. Claire was right. Billy Coen was always under her skin and Rebecca was already tired of denying it.

"_I am a different person now. I am older and independent. Our paths separated a long time ago, so why can't I kick him out of my head? Get a grip of yourself, Chambers, and keep on living your own life!"_

But after all 'pros' and 'cons', Rebecca agreed to join Claire to the mission at a night club.

To her great surprise she liked the place. It wasn't noisy as she thought it would be. It looked just as a fine café with live music. It was enjoyable to sit at a table and drink her cocktail, while Clare was working as a waiter and serving some suspicious company.

It was late at night and Chambers started to lose her concentration unwillingly. She was not an owl-type after all. She still couldn't understand how Billy and she managed to survive that horrific night.

Stop it! She was thinking about him again. What was wrong with her? The man was gone long ago and announced dead.

Rebecca let out a long and heavy sigh and sipped some cocktail from her straw. She only wished him to be alright wherever he was.

And as if it always happened at the most impropriate moment, some random guy dared to take a seat beside her and sent her a charming smile.

"Hello, beauty! Did anyone tell you before that you look like a Barbie doll? Would you like to dance with me? This night club has really good music".

She wasn't paying attention to his chirpings. Her mind showed her the images of her past.

"_We don't have time to relax, doll face. Let's go!"_

"_Are you alright, doll face?"_

"_Well, it's my pleasure, doll face"._

It was always _him_, who had that kind of power over her. Even now, after 3 years of not knowing anything about him, he was still talking to her in her mind, as if he had never disappeared.

"So, let's go to the dance floor, Barbie!" the guy added and took her by the hand enthusiastically. She didn't move from her seat and threw a disapproval glare at him.

"Better let go of me or you are risking leaving this place with a broken jaw".

The guy freaked out for a second but then grinned bravely.

"Only don't tell me that your boyfriend will come and beat me. I have been watching you from the moment you entered the club. You are single, dear".

His arrogant speech made Rebecca's blood boil in her veins. How dared he!

"Actually, I don't really need to have a boyfriend to break someone's jaw," she smiled sweetly at him and took his hand in hers gently. But the next moment the guy's face showed a scowl of agony. His gaze fell on his hand and noticed that the girl had pressed some spots between his fingers that caused him unbearable pain. "I am a very well-prepared medic and I know every single spot on a human's body. It won't be hard to press here and there to get the needed result".

"You are a freak!" he yelled and jerked his hand out of her grip. "I really liked you but you had to ruin all of my good intentions!" Showing her a wild and offended expression, he left her table in a hurry.

"Jerk, how can you say that you like me when you don't even know me?" Rebecca said under her breath and threw her hair over her shoulder, letting it fall down her back. She had been growing the length of her hair for 3 years and now they reached the middle of her back. Chambers looked at Claire, who was chatting sweetly with some strange guy. It seemed that she was absorbed in her mission and didn't see the whole scene that happened to her friend. Well, Rebecca didn't complain. She knew how to defend herself and turn daring guys down. She was a lot stronger than she used to be 3 years ago.

Again…that bitter feeling in her heart returned. She made a mistake by coming here after all, because for some unknown reason her brain was playing a dangerous game of recalling the things she wanted to forget.

Her ears caught a rhythm of good music. Rebecca looked up at the scene where singers started their performance. It seemed the duet that came on the stage was quite popular, judging by a crowd of people that surrounded the stage in the centre of the club. But it wasn't the thing that caught the girl's interest. It was the lyrics. She listened to them carefully and couldn't but hide a wry smile.

It was a song about two lovers. The guy was singing about his hard life, about been betrayed by his friends and foes. He was shouting out loud that his beloved was the only person he believed in and he tried to become a better person for her, but then the girl started to sing her lyrics:

"_Just let me go! I beg you!  
I am a different person now.  
There is an abyss between us!  
Our paths have separated.  
I know that you miss me.  
But you don't understand,  
That we can't be together.  
I love you, but I am sorry"._

It was so true…the lyrics and the way the singer sang that part made Rebecca remember about Billy Coen again. He lived in her mind, in her heart, in everything she did. And no matter how hard she tried to forget him, all her attempts were in vain. She wanted to get free of that power he had over her. He was gone, but he was still there under her very skin. She couldn't start dating because she felt like betraying the memory of him. They didn't even have any romantic relations, but the bond they had gained that night was stronger than physical attraction. It was beyond any explanations. And that was why Rebecca knew that she was helpless and hopeless at the same time. It felt like being a widow who had never been married.

"_Please, Billy, let me go already…"_ the girl thought bitterly, feeling her heart tightening in her chest.

The duet continued singing their rhythmic song with enthusiasm. The guy started his second part.

"_Step by step I am going forward.  
I am not the same as I used to be.  
I will give anything away just to be with you.  
I promise, believe me, I won't betray you.  
Here is a half of my heart and it belongs to you now,  
Just don't' let go of it and hold it tighter.  
We will overcome everything and be together for the rest of our lives.  
If the fate dares to beat us, I will kick back!  
Just don't cry and hold on to me tighter, dear.  
I need to hear the sound of your breathing.  
I have realized that my illness is you.  
I am in your power, in your will.  
And if anything happens, just remember,  
That this song is for you in my volume"._

Rebecca was impressed with the deep meaning of the song. She wasn't fond of pop and rap, but the song caught her by surprise. The girl stood up and headed to the stage where singers had their little conversation, decorated with good and powerful music. It was hard to get through the dancing crowd of people but finally she managed to make it to the very stage, where a girl and a guy were singing their song. The male singer started to repeat his first part of the lyrics and Rebecca couldn't but dissolve in the text. It reminded a lot of her past, the very past that she couldn't and would never forget.

"_The days change the nights,  
I don't know where these roads will lead me to.__  
Day after day I am absorbed in crazy thoughts:  
Where am I? Where is she? Where are both of us?  
It's like been shot in my head.  
I will share everything I have with you equally.  
You are mine—and now I do care,  
When anyone dares to look at your side.  
My life is a chase, it's just like a battlefield.  
But now there are two of us and I have understood a lot of things.  
I am not worth of you, you deserve a lot more,  
But when I fall—you catch me.  
I am ready to change, just give me time.  
I can't escape your trap anymore.  
Through storms and thunders  
and all the problems we will be together.  
Just believe me!"_

The female singer caught up the music and turned to her partner, starting to sing in a powerful yet pleading voice about letting her go.

"_Why does my heart feel so bad?"_ Rebecca thought, watching the couple on the stage. She averted her eyes from them and stared at the opposite side of the stage in one spot, not really caring about looking strange in people's eyes. The song impressed Chambers greatly and now she was under some foggy dizziness.

"_When I fall—you catch me"._

How many times did it happen during that nightmare 3 years ago? Whenever she fell, Billy always caught her and saved her life and vice versa. They had been stepping on the edge of a blade and yet, they managed to survive, because they worked as two voices sounding in unison.

"_If the fate dares to beat us, I will kick back!"_

That was exactly what he had been doing all the time. No matter how hard fate beat him up, he always kicked back with greater force. And he taught her to do the same. If not him, she would have never become the Rebecca she was now. She owed him so much. But she would never get a chance to tell him that in person.

_"There is an abyss between us!  
Our paths have separated"._

And it was the cruel truth. It felt as if the song had retold her life till the present moment. The only difference was the conversation between two people. They could talk to each other and express everything they wanted to say, while Rebecca couldn't talk to the man, who haunted her mind. Their paths had been indeed separated.

The medic girl let out a sigh and was about to turn away and head to her seat, when her hazel eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar face on the other side of the stage. She tensed her eyesight and realized that she was looking at the very man she had been thinking about all the time.

And to her great disbelief he was staring back. His expressive dark eyes were drilling holes in her. She couldn't tell what he wanted to say by that gaze and she couldn't even believe that it was indeed him. But the moment she wanted to move, the man turned around and disappeared in the crowd, leaving Rebecca completely speechless and shocked.

From hundreds of different faces she had identified _him_in the crowd. From all the night clubs in the city, in the country, in the whole world, she had met him _here_.

Rebecca didn't remember how she rushed through the crowd of dancing folk, but the next thing she realized, she was already standing outside the building by the back door, breathing hard due to running. She looked around frantically, her eyes tried to catch any sign of the man, who stole her peace away, but he was nowhere in sight. Rebecca gritted her teeth in despair. She really didn't know what she was doing, why she decided to run after him all of a sudden. She wasn't 100 % sure if it was indeed him in the first place! The place was crowded and the neon illumination didn't give a good opportunity to see clearly. But why was her heart pounding so hard in her chest then? And why did she feel like the last fool right now?

All lost and confused, the girl turned around to head back to the night club to get her purse and tell Claire that she was leaving, when suddenly her face hit a hard wall, which was warm and it smelled nice. Rebecca needed a couple of seconds to recover from her shock and lift her face up to look at the person she had run into. With every passing moment Chambers was getting more and more anxious. And when her eyes met a firm yet playful gaze of familiar eyes, she felt like fainting. Her 6th sense didn't trick her after all. It was indeed _him_! Her frustration was so great that she didn't even notice him holding her in his strong arms. It seemed that he had caught her in his embrace preventing her from falling down, when she hit his broad chest.

"B-billy! Billy Coen!" she exclaimed, not fully believing what was happening.

The man just smiled with a corner of his smooth lips and shook his head in negation.

"Nope. My name is William Collins. But you may call me whatever you like, doll face," he winked at her jokingly and only now did she realize the state she was in. Her body was pressed to his tightly and he wasn't even thinking of loosening his grip. Instead of that he continued looking at her face with the same warm smile she fell in love with 3 years ago.

"Stop calling me that!" she barked in annoyance. For some unknown reason, the borders between the past and the present had vanished. Now it was only reality that felt right, too right and comfortable. "You know that I hate it when you give me that nickname".

His eyebrows arched in theatrical surprise.

"But I see you for the first time in my life, princess!"

Rebecca just rolled her eyes. She had never expected their reunion would be like this. Well, she had never expected that there would be any reunion between them at all. The girl looked at him seriously and sighed. All the words disappeared from her head the moment their eyes crossed. She was thankful for him holding her at the moment, because she felt her knees shaking under his penetrating gaze. Only he had that power over her and her body. He was the only man she felt that way about. And it was scaring her. If Claire hadn't asked her to come along to that night club, she wouldn't have been able to look at him right now. This meeting would have never happened in the first place.

"I…I missed you…" Rebecca uttered quietly, turning shy and sad at the same time. Only her heart knew why she had muttered those words out of the blue.

His smile dropped too as he watched her expression attentively. She closed her eyes and pursed up her lips.

"I know that it may sound strange but today I have realized that I must thank you for your influence on my life. I want to do it right now".

"I haven't done anything you should be thanking me for," he said finally in his low voice, the sound of which sent pleasant shivers down the girl's spine. She missed that voice and its uniqueness. "It's you who made a man out of me and made me believe in humanity again".

"It's nonsense. You have always been one," she set her gaze firmly on his face. Her sparkling eyes made him smile unwillingly.

"That's the doll face I know. You haven't changed a bit".

"I am different now. You don't know me," she spoke proudly, but he let a chuckle to her statement.

"What's so funny?" Rebecca's growing irritation could be clearly heard in her melodic voice. She knotted her eyebrows, waiting for his reply. She even wanted to cross her arms on her chest, but the position he was holding her in didn't let her do that.

"I didn't expect to see you again, especially tonight," Billy answered frankly.

"Me neither," the girl agreed, but then added "Maybe you would be so kind and let me go?" she threw her gaze at his encircled arms around her body.

The man just shook his head teasingly.

"Nah. I am perfectly fine like this".

"But I am not! Let me go!" Chambers demanded and started to break free only inspiring him to tighten his grip around her petite body. It was true, she was just like a Thumbelina comparing to his giant height, and of course she had no chance to win the struggle against him.

"Do you really want me to let go of you, Rebecca?" his voice became quite and serious all of a sudden. She didn't expect such changes in his mood and she didn't know what to say. When he was seriously intended, all her courage would disappear entirely.

"I…I…"

"I am sure you heard the song about a guy and a girl, who had their separate ways, didn't you?" he continued, lowering his head to the level of her ear, and he whispered the next words to her "I was the one who wrote the lyrics".

Rebecca's eyes widened in bewilderment and shock.

"The whole text, it was like telling my own story to the world, while the girl's part contained the cruelest reality I have ever faced".

"What do you mean by that, Billy?" she asked in a worried tone.

"It means that you got into a trouble, doll face. I have finally found you and I am no longer a runaway. I meant every word in those lyrics".

Rebecca felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter as his warm lips were brushing against the sensitive skin of her ear while he spoke.

"I am very glad that you have found a way to live a normal life again, but who said that I need you in _my_ life?"

A low sound of laughter escaped his throat as he averted himself a little and took her by the chin, forcing the stubborn medic to look into his eyes. His other hand was still holding her firmly close to his heart.

"Your gaze".

"Ha, it's not funny, you know it?" she tried to protest, but his expressive eyes didn't let her run away from a sincere answer. Yes, it was true, she couldn't lie to him even after long years of separation. Those who survived the most horrific nightmare together couldn't lie to each other.

"Of course I know that you have your own life, Rebecca. And I understand that you don't need a former prisoner as a friend, but…" he stopped his meaningful speech and searched for her eyes. He wanted her to believe his words and motives so bad. "But I did it all for you, hoping to meet you again someday. I know it sounds like a crazy dream, but it has just unpredictably come true. I didn't expect to see you today. But it happened the very day of my song's premiere."

"And what do you want me to do now?" she questioned him suspiciously, praying for her heart to stop pounding so fast and loud in her ears.

"I want you to believe my lyrics the very same way you believed me 3 years ago," was his frank answer, which was said in a calm yet hoarse voice.

"But why a song? I thought you hate music," she demanded, trying to win some time to think properly, but everything concerned this man was beyond explanation and reasoning.

"I have never said that. And it was the only way to make my feelings reach you. I was planning to produce those guys and get to the top-charts, so that everyone in the world would hear the song, but I guess, we are tied by lady Destiny, doll face," and he winked at her with a boyish smile on his fearless face.

"It's ridiculous…" she breathed out in defeat. Everything concerned Billy felt like a high-quality mockery.

"I know, but it would have been even more absurd, if I sang that song myself," Billy confessed light-heartedly.

Rebecca couldn't but smile to his last statement.

"But…I would do it if you want me to. Just for you," he added in a more serious tone, yet it still sounded like a teasing.

"No, thanks. I don't want you to ruin my entire impression of the song with your horrible singing," she giggled in her fist, imagining the whole scene.

"You shot me right through my heart, doll face. It hurts," he said in a dramatic tone, shutting his eyes in imaginary distress.

"I am sure you'll live. Terrible monsters failed on killing you, so some words won't make a big deal," the girl commented like a cockalorum.

"They won't if they are not said by the woman I live for," Billy uttered in a serious voice and sighed, feeling her body tensed in his arms after his bold words. "You still don't believe me, don you?"

"It's complicated, everything happens so fast," she shook her head in confusion. "But I believe you. I have no reason not to. You are the only person I still trust".

"Thanks, doll face. It means a lot to me," he smiled at her and she returned his warm smile with her little and shy one.

"So…maybe you will let me go? I am sure Claire is freaking worried about me. I ran out without telling her anything". Rebecca offered him an apologetic gaze, but got his rebellious one in response.

"I will let you go only if you confirm that there is still an abyss between us and our paths are still separated".

Maybe his voice sounded confidently and cheekily, but in reality Billy was nervous. Her answer would decide his life here and now, once and forever. He spent a year living as a shadow. It was hard to keep his freedom, but then he realized that no one actually cared. Rebecca had held her promise and announced him to be dead. No one really searched for Billy Coen—an escaped prisoner who had killed 23 innocent people, or so everyone believed. He was just a mere shadow without a name and a place to live. But his destiny had been solved by an occasion. He had just appeared in a right place at right time. It was 2 years ago. And now he had a name, a fake one, but still an official name he could live with.

William Collins.

It was better than nothing. During all those years he had been thinking about the medic girl who had changed him completely just at one night. He was ready to become a better man for her, to achieve fame if it was needed only to see her, to get a chance to meet her again. It was still risky, but she deserved the highest price. And for him that price was his life and freedom. There was still a possibility that someone would try to dig under him, though that chance was lower than a per cent. But still he considered his life being a struggle, a battlefield, that was why he didn't show up in a public too often. But today he wanted to hear the live version of the song he wrote. Those lyrics were a confession of his heart, and he wanted Rebecca to hear it so bad. But he had never expected her to hear it the very day of its debut!

And now his life was in her tiny hands. Everything depended on her answer. Billy held his breath when she started to speak.

"You are a fool, Mr., you know that?" her sudden statement made him fall into stupor. He expected anything from her, but not such harsh words, even if they were half-true. But to his another shock, she stood on her tiptoes and hugged him tenderly, burring her face in the crook of his neck. "You are a terrible liar and you don't know women at all".

"Stop hurting my feelings, doll face. It's painful, you know?" the young man rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Somehow he thought he knew where she was leading this conversation. And it echoed with a blunt pain in his heart.

"If you knew women a little bit better, that girl would have never sung those lyrics you wrote. Not after hearing the confession the guy made. Or if she knew the guy she sang to the way I know you…she would have never sung those words either. Because no matter how many mistakes a man could have done in his life, if he says that he would change and tries his best to prove that, a loving woman would always forgive him and take him back in her caring arms. She would never say that she is sorry for loving him. Paths may separate, but they can cross again. And they did. Today."

"And it means?.." Billy asked quietly and unsurely, trying to keep hope alive in his heart.

"And it means," she paused meaningfully, taking her face away from his neck and looking up at his eyes, which were glowing with inner tension. "That you should let me go now," and his expression turned blank. It felt like been stabbed in the heart violently. He was about to drop his arms and free her body, when suddenly she hugged him tighter and added in an emotional whisper "Only to catch me and never ever let those paths separate again".

Some seconds had passed in silence before Billy's face lit up after hearing her sincere and momentous words. The next moment the man lifted her almost weightless body above the ground, receiving a squeak of surprise from her. He wanted their eyes to be on the same level to gaze deep into her mirrors of soul and press his forehead to hers affectingly.

"I missed you, Rebecca".

"Hmm…no doll face?" she smirked at him teasingly only to receive an uneasy chuckle in response.

"You know how to ruin the moment, don't you?"

"Speak for yourself-" but she didn't have a chance to finish her words as the girl felt pleasant warmth on her lips. The blissful sensation spread down her whole body and concentrated in her young heart. Rebecca dissolved in the kiss Billy was giving her. Her eyelids closed slowly and she answered his caressing delightfully. Her hand ran through his well-combed hair, ruffling it in a process, but neither of them really cared about it. Billy lifted her form even higher, so now her face and lips were atop of his. Her long strands fell downwards, tickling his face pleasantly. They both smiled at that, never breaking the kiss.

They kissed each other not noticing anything around. It was a gentle and cherished kiss, a kiss, filled with many emotions, a kiss, that chased the solitude from their hearts away.

Claire walked out of the building and saw her friend in the arms of some elegantly dressed giant man, who was holding her above the ground and kissing her admirably. She was about to interfere, but after noticing Rebecca's happy expression and the way she played with the man's hair while answering his kiss with a sweet smile, she decided not interrupting the special moment between the two. After all, Rebecca would have never let anyone touch her if she didn't want it in the first place. Young Redfield smiled lightly. She wished the medic girl all the best from the bottom of her heart. With those thoughts, Claire turned around and left the couple alone.

Tomorrow she would definitely find out, who that lucky guy was and how he managed to conquer Rebecca's impregnable heart. As for the time being, Claire felt like dropping a call to her husband and asking him if he missed her on his mission or not.

She was Mrs. Kennedy after all, but little did anyone know about the special agent's wife's personal life.

**The End**

**A/N So, this is it. We will be happy to know your opinion, so, yeah…guys, please, don't be silent! :love: **

**And here is a little announcement. *whisper* This story may have a continuation :eyes: What do you think? :boogie:**

**As for illustrations…if there is a kind person who could help us in that sphere, please know, that we will be utterly grateful if you could make an illustration to this text. :worship: **


End file.
